BeautifulWannabe Syndrom
by rokka
Summary: Shinya depresi dan merasa kalo dia buruk rupa.


**BEAUTIFUL WANNABE SYNDROME**

**26/8/2007**

**Title** : **Beautiful Wannabe Syndrome**

**Chapters **: one shot

**Author **: **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre **: Drama/Angst

**Ratings **: 13+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey**

**Pairing(s) **: obvious

**Summary** : err… baca langsung aja napa?

**Disclaimer** : gyah, sutralah!

**Comments** : based on true desire (What?)

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

_I stare at him. And my eyes widened. __Damn! He's so beautiful…_

Aku pulang konser dengan hati remuk. Bukannya marah pada dia. Tapi lebih pada the way he dressed. He's so gorgeous… so hot… so sexy… His cardigan, his super mini skirt, his boots, his make up… everything in him… so perfect. Begitu memukau hingga semua mata tertuju padanya. Mister Leader yang biasanya cool sampai bengong saat pertama kali melihat dia keluar dari kamar ganti. Si rambut merah terus-terusan menggoda dia. Bahkan si warumono yang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun selain piercingnya, tidak melepaskan matanya sedetikpun darinya sebelum manggung.

GOSH! I FEEL LIKE NOTHING!

Everything's different right now… Aku tidak melihat sebentuk kecantikan lagi dalam bayanganku di cermin, dalam diriku…

Should I cut my arm bleeding so that this ugly sin goes away…?

I cut my arm bleeding…

Hurt…

But this is my punishment…

… For being ugly.

**###**

Sudah setengah jam Die berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotelnya. Selama itu juga Die mengetuk tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Awalnya Die pikir dia sedang keluar. Die pun menelepon ke setiap orang yang dipikirnya tau. Hasilnya nihil. Kemungkinan besar dia ada di dalam. Tetapi mengapa dia tidak mau membuka pintu? Moodnya sedang buruk? Atau dia ketiduran? Then again, firasat buruk apa yang mengganjal di hati Die?

Kehilangan kesabaran Die memanggil petugas hotel untuk membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan. Segera Die menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan secepat mungkin. Sampai akhirnya Die menemukannya. Dia tergeletak di kamar mandi. Darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. Menyadari yang terjadi Die langsung memanggil ambulans. Dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kondisinya sudah kritis.

**###**

"Die! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kaoru yang dikabari Die lewat ponsel tentang dia datang bersama Toshiya dan Kyo. Mereka tampak cemas sekaligus tidak percaya dia yang pendiam dan tenang nekat melakukan hal seperti itu.

"UGD. Berdoa saja."

Toshiya duduk di sisi Die. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Die memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan lalu menggeleng frustrasi. "Aku tidak tau. Dia sudah begitu saat kutemukan."

Toshiya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dia itu selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri."

"Yakin kamu tidak berbuat dosa padanya, Die?" tanya Kyo tajam.

Die langsung menengadah, menatap balik Kyo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Toshiya membela. "Selama ini Die tidak pernah menyakiti dia. Kalau toh Die sering menggodanya itu kan hanya bercanda."

Kyo menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Mungkin bagi dia itu ejekan."

Toshiya dan terutama Die memucat.

"Maksudmu… akulah penyebab dia bunuh diri?" ucap Die retoris.

Sebelum situasi memanas Kaoru buru-buru menengahi.

"Kalian tenanglah. Jangan berprasangka dulu. Kalau menginginkan jawaban, berdoalah dia selamat."

**###**

Dia sadar beberapa hari kemudian. Kaoru, Die, Toshiya dan Kyo segera melihat keadaannya. Mereka semua mencoba mengajak bicara. Tetapi dia hanya diam membisu. Jawabannya hanya wajah pucat dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dan itu membuat mereka semua sedih.

Keadaan fisiknya memang berangsur pulih. Tetapi secara psikologis dia mengalami kemunduran. Terapi dan hipnotis tidak mampu menyembuhkannya. Dia kini tidak lebih dari sekedar manekin hidup…

**###**

Dia menangis. Dipandanginya langit berbintang sambil berurai air mata. Itulah… untuk pertama kali setelah keadaannya memburuk dia menampakkan emosi. Die yang melihatnya dilanda bingung. Antara senang karena dia 'kembali' dan sedih karena dia menangis. Die mengusap air matanya.

Tangan indahnya menunjuk langit. Ke satu bintang terbesar dan paling terang nun jauh di sana.

"Itu Toshiya." katanya. Suaranya agak bergetar setelah sekian lama membisu. "Sedangkan aku adalah langit gelap… tidak indah dan tidak diperdulikan…"

Die memandang sedih padanya. "Bintang itu hanya bisa terlihat kalau langit gelap. Sedangkan langit selalu bisa kelihatan indah, saat gelap… ataupun terang…"

"Aku tidak berarti…"

Die memeluknya erat. "Aku lebih suka langit. Luas… teduh… walau selalu berganti warna, langit selalu setia di atas sana…"

Dalam rengkuhan Die, dia menangis tanpa suara. Merasa utuh dan lega. Ternyata ada orang yang menganggapnya berharga…

**~owari~**

Shinya : Nggak sekalipun namaku disebut? You're so cruel!

Rokka : *get sudden deaf* fanfic macam apa barusan?

Shinya : Dan kau nyaris membunuhku! *inget adegan potong nadi*

Rokka : *still deaf* aku harus lebih kreatif!

Shinya : Dan aku jadi gila hanya gara-gara iri sama Toshiya? Pliz dech…

Toshiya : *bingung* aku nggak ikut-ikut loh…

Rokka : *deaf* tapi nggak pa-pa…

Shinya : Udah gitu seenaknya ajah Die bisa pegang-pegang aku!

Die : *grinning happily* nyanyanyanyanya… nyanyanyanyanya… (yeah, dat tune!)

Rokka : *cuek* namanya juga belajar… *pembelaan diri*

Shinya : wait for my revenge!

Rokka : *pergi* nge-upload doeloe… nyanyanyanyanya… *ketularan Die*

Shinya : ugh, dat insensitive imbecile! .


End file.
